


we'll make sure that you won't have to lock your windows

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sexism, lydia and allison are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no hate meant to any characters! also warning for sexism, i guess. thank you so very much for reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	we'll make sure that you won't have to lock your windows

**Author's Note:**

> no hate meant to any characters! also warning for sexism, i guess. thank you so very much for reading.

"He what." Allison winced.

"I broke up with him and he was totally okay with it. But he said... that he could wait."

Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"And?"

"He said that he knew we would be together."

Lydia opened her eyes. Allison looked like hell-there were dark crescents under her eyes. Homework and werewolves make for sleepless nights. Lydia had found that out the very first day Allison had told her what the truth was.

"Okay, so you said you were breaking up with him, and he basically said no, because he thinks that you're meant to be, even though you, y'know, broke up with him?"

"Uh, I guess. Look, it's not as if we'd had a very good day, what with Grandpa and Derek and Jackson..." Allison paused. "I think he just wanted something good to hold on to." She shrugged.

"And you're not angry that he ignored what you wanted and said he would wait for you to fall into his creepy werewolf arms?"

"Um. Yeah, a little. But I've seen him in class, which is, by the way, incredibly awkward, and he's not being creepy to me or anything. I didn't talk to him, so he didn't talk to me. Call what happened last week...temporary insanity."

Lydia flopped onto Allison's bed with the face that Allison liked to call "I am thinking very hard about very important things."

"If I'd said that to him, I'd look crazy," Allison reflected.

Lydia tried to remember what homework she had. "Yeah. Which is completely wrong." Math, an essay for English...what else? There were so many things she had to do. Lydia had dark moons pooling under her eyes, too, but they were covered with makeup.

"If he starts getting creepy," Lydia began.

"I know. You'll turn him into mincemeat or something," Allison said, grinning at her, partly because of the mental image of Lydia fighting Scott, and also because Lydia was a great friend.

"Mincemeat. You've been reading too many old fairy tales, Allison. These are the new stories, and we're in them." Lydia smiled like she did to everything big in her life that threatened to swallow her.

"We have Jackson, we have two newly found omegas via the alpha pack, did i mention we have an alpha pack? and everyone else in this city who keeps on showing up in our houses. We have Scott, who is very smart, and will probably not get creepy on you. But if he-or anyone else-does...we have a lot of people who can help. Big happy family we've got, Allison. Look at us."

Allison could only smile slightly in agreement as she reached up to cross off another day on her calendar. There would be a full moon tonight.

Maybe her new family wasn't more stable than her real one, but it was a start.


End file.
